The Tale of Bazooka Jane
by Reeves3
Summary: Bazooka Jane in an outlaw in the Wild West. Sheriff Woody never allows bandits to escape his town but what happens when his Deputy Buzz Lightyear falls for the wanted cowgirl?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: Hey howdy hey! Another Toy Story fanfiction for you all to read. This story will have six chapters and I'll continue to update if I get reviews. It contains minor Toy Story 3 spoilers but nothing major. **

**Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Reeves3. **

* * *

The saloon bar doors swung open and a dark silhouette stood in the light of the sun. The occupants inside the saloon gasped and shielded there eyes from the light and immediately made it look like they were doing nothing suspicious.

"It's the sheriff!" someone whispered at a table in the corner. The silhouette spun his guns in his hands and then slotted them into his holsters and tipped his hat and walked in. Sheriff Woody came into view for the town's people and he nodded his head to them and arrived at the bar.

"Afternoon Sheriff, how can I help you?" asked Mr Potato Head, he owned the bar. His wife Mrs Potato Head, helped serve the drinks behind the bar and there three alien children served the customers.

"Checkin to see if all is runnin smoothly in my town," said Woody.

"No problems here at all," said Mrs Potato Head. Woody gave a nod of his head.

"Make sure it stays that way." Was his final words before leaving the saloon and stepping out into the dry desert, which was the Wild West. The town was called Andyton Hill and Sheriff Woody was the overseer of the town. He made sure that no trouble was happening in his town and it if was, he'd capture and arrest them.

Sheriff Woody stepped down and onto the dry dirt and over to his horse, Buttercup.

"Any trouble in there Sheriff?" asked his deputy Buzz Lightyear. He had been transferred to Andyton Hill from Star Command, which was many miles away, years ago. At first Woody and Buzz didn't get along well with one another but now they were the best of friends.

"Nah, all is swell," said Woody. He jumped onto Buttercup's back and the horse trotted towards the jail house. Buzz simply ejected his wings and flew around the town. He checked on Hamm the banker, Rex and Trixie the two guards at the town's gates, the school where Bo Peep and Mr Pricklepants taught the children of the town, Toronto the blacksmith, Wheezy the doctor, the cook Dolly and the tailor shop where Ken and Barbie worked. After seeing no trouble Buzz flew down to the jail house and petted Slinky the hound who was resting outside, before heading inside.

Jail cells lined up one side of the wall while on the other were Buzz and Woody's desks. Sheriff Woody was already sat behind his and writing notes on a piece of paper.

"Swell it is," said Buzz. Woody smiled. They suddenly heard Slinky bark and the two of them walked outside to see two shadows coming closer as they rode on horses towards them, leaving a dust trail behind them.

They stopped in front of the jail house and dismounted there horses and walked up to the Sheriff and Deputy.

"Howdy, my name is Stinky Pete, I'm a farmer and this is my assistant Zurg. We bring grave news," said Stinky Pete.

"Well why don't ya come on in then, and we'll talk about it. My name is Sheriff Woody and this is my Deputy Buzz," said Woody. Stinky Pete and Zurg shook hands with Woody and Buzz and they entered the jail house and stood around Woody's desk.

"We've rode hard from Sunnyside, the next town from here, to show you this," said Stinky Pete. He pulled out a wanted poster and lay it down on the table. Buzz looked at the poster. It was a picture of a wanted cowgirl named Bazooka Jane and her stallion Bullseye. Her crime was of slaughtering farm animals and losing the farmers there money. It didn't matter if she was found dead or alive; the award for finding her was $100,000 and if she was found alive, she would be sentenced to death. Buzz couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked, even if she was a criminal. He felt his heart pound in his chest.

"Why is her horse wanted to?" asked Buzz.

"He belongs to me," said Stinky Pete, taking a quick glance at Zurg, who nodded his head. "His name is Bullseye, he runs like the wind and never misses a target." Woody and Buzz looked at one another.

"Never misses a target?" asked Woody. Stinky Pete sighed and turned around where on the lower back of his dungarees were two hoof prints. Woody and Buzz coughed to keep there laughs covered.

"I see," said Woody. He looked at the poster again. "Pretty girl, though ain't she? Wonder what turns a girl like that into the life of crime,"

"Don't let her pretty looks fool you boys. She's dangerous and we think she's heading your way, if she ain't here already. Last week she slaughtered all my animals and tied me up to a post, Zurg here was out in the town when it happened," said Stinky Pete.

"We'll put up wanted posters right away and look out for her," said Woody. "No one causes trouble in my town!" Stinky Pete and Zurg smiled.

The wanted posters went up around the town right away and the villagers took good looks at them and promised the Sheriff and Deputy to stay safe but vigilant. Zurg and Stinky Pete stayed in the local hotel and kept there horses in the stables. When the sun started to set Buzz and Woody locked up the jail house.

"Time ta go home and greet my wife," said Woody, smiling. His wife was Bo Peep, one of the teachers. Buzz smiled.

"Have a nice evening and I'll see you tomorrow," said Buzz. They went there separate directions, Woody went into towards the town while Buzz started to leave it, as his home was on the outskirts of the town. On his walk home he passed one of the wanted posters and stared at Bazooka Jane. His heart started to race again and he took a deep breath and carried on walking.

Meanwhile out in her hideout, Bazooka Jane had a clear view of the town of Andyton Hill and had seen Stinky Pete and Zurg enter it. _No doubt to warn the Sheriffs there of my presence_, she thought bitterly. Bullseye nudged her and she stroked his mane.

"We'll get'em Bullseye," said Bazooka Jane. Bullseye whined and stomped his hoofs.

* * *

**It's rubbish isn't it? Please let me know what you thought. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: Wooo, it's not rubbish. Glad you readers like it. :D I'm very pleased. Enjoy this chapter, I hope you like it and don't forget to leave a review!**

**Reeves3. **

* * *

Bazooka Jane stayed up in the hills, where her hideout was, for three days. She watched how the town of Andyton Hill went by its routine and was coming up with a plan on how to enter the town without being detected by the villagers. On the third day of being in her hideout, she watched the sun set on the horizon and as soon as the orange sun had sunk into the ground, she jumped onto Bullseye's back.

"Ride like the wind," she whispered, in his ear. Bullseye jumped onto his hind legs and kicked his front ones out in front of him, before galloping off down the hill towards the town. She had watched the two guards patrol one at a time around the boarder of the town and if she got her timing right, she should be able to slip in undetected.

The wind whipped her loose red hair around her face but she kept low to Bullseye and urged him onwards. She looked up and noticed the first row of stars starting to appear in the blue black sky. Bullseye galloped for nearly an hour while Bazooka Jane kept her eyes on the town.

"Baaaarrrr!" Bazooka Jane looked ahead and saw a sheep caught in a wire fence. She pulled back on Bullseye's reins and he came to a halt. She quickly hopped off him and ran towards the sheep, pulling out a knife from the back of her belt. The sheep panicked and tried to get free but Bazooka Jane knelt down by it and covered its eyes to stop from panicking. She got the knife and cut the wires, releasing the sheep.

"Go on little critter, your safe now!" said Bazooka Jane. The sheep ran off and Bazooka Jane returned to Bullseye who was staring at the path in front of them.

"What is it Bullseye?" she asked. She looked to where he was staring at and saw a Space Ranger blocking the path towards the town. Bazooka Jane gulped and froze on the spot.

Buzz was standing there in shock. If this was the wanted criminal Bazooka Jane in front of him, then why had she saved that sheep instead of killing it? Like Stinky Pete said she would do. Still she was a wanted criminal and he had a job to do. He lifted up his arm and opened his communicator.

"Woody to Buzz. I've found Bazooka Jane!" said Buzz.

"On my way," said Woody's voice through the voice box. Buzz looked up at Bazooka Jane and slowly made his way towards her.

"Y-You are under arrest for d-destroying live stock a-and erm torturing humans," said Buzz. _Why am I stuttering? She's only a woman...a beautiful woman though...argh it doesn't matter she's a criminal, _thought Buzz. Bazooka Jane raised an eyebrow at Bullseye and put the knife back behind her belt.

"Hear that Bullseye. This space ranger thinks we're goin to let him arrest us!" said Bazooka Jane. She smirked at Buzz who stood back, Bazooka Jane got into a position ready to charge at him and Buzz got ready to capture her. Tumbleweed rolled by between them. Bazooka Jane charged at Buzz and leapt in the air, as Bazooka Jane's boot was coming down first ready to stamp on Buzz, but Buzz sprung out his wings and flew up to catch her.

"Unfair!" said Bazooka Jane. Buzz frowned. She was taking this like it was a game, not that her life depended on getting free. With the momentarily confusion Bazooka Jane pushed his red button and Buzz wings immediately snapped back in. They fell to the ground in a heap and Bazooka Jane straddled Buzz to the ground but he easily rolled her over so he was on top. There eyes locked.

Bazooka Jane stared into the blue sapphires and felt her cheeks redden, and her heart started to thump against her chest. New feelings started to arise, ones she's hardly felt before about anyone.

Bullseye ran over and rammed into Buzz, knocking him off Bazooka Jane just as Woody arrived. Bazooka Jane, knowing she was outnumbered, took off at a run back to her hideout.

"Come on, Bullseye!" she said. But she noticed her beloved horse wasn't with her. Hiding in the nearby bushes, she looked back and saw her faithful horse kicking and bucking at the cowboy and space ranger. Anger boiled in her blood when she spotted Stinky Pete and Zurg coming over to help them, with ropes. They tied them around Bullseye's legs and dragged him into the town.

"What about Bazooka Jane?" asked Zurg.

"When I got here, it looked like Buzz almost had her. But that horse knocked him off," said Woody.

"She's gone?" shouted Stinky Pete. Buzz nodded his head.

"Don't worry, she'll be back," said Buzz.

Bazooka Jane sighed. Of course she would be back; in fact she couldn't go anywhere. Sunnyside was miles away and at her hideout was out to far and she had run out of supplies so it would do no good to go back unless she wanted to starve herself. No, she would have to stay hidden at the edge of the town. She knew she wouldn't be able to leave her position now as, that Sheriff Woody would have the guards patrolling double time for her. Bazooka Jane went as far out as she could, so the town wouldn't be able to see her but so she could still see the town and waited for the sun to come up.

While Buzz was patrolling the boarder of the town, he still couldn't figure out why Bazooka Jane had saved that sheep. Stinky Pete was walking next to him.

"Pete, does Bazooka Jane kill all animals?" asked Buzz. Stinky Pete nodded his head.

"Of course," he said.

"But why did she steal your horse, Bullseye?" asked Buzz. Stinky Pete shrugged.

"He's my favourite stallion, a magnificent beast," said Stinky Pete. Buzz frowned.

"But the horse didn't seem to like you when we captured it, in fact it took several bites at you," said Buzz. Stinky Pete put a finger at his collar and pulled, he noticed Buzz raise an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know why Bullseye didn't want to welcome me, my bet is that Bazooka Jane brainwashed him into serving her and making him forget out me," said Stinky Pete. Buzz rolled his eyes. He was starting to distrust this farmer and his assistant. There story didn't fit the pieces in the puzzle.

If Bullseye had been Stinky Pete's then why did the horse knock him off Bazooka Jane when he thought Buzz had won over the cowgirl? To him, that seemed what a loyal horse would do.

Woody, Slinky and Zurg came up to them.

"Any luck findin her?" asked Woody. Buzz shook his head.

"What about you?" asked Slinky Pete.

"Nothin, it's like she vanished into thin air," said Woody.

"Some sniffer dog you have," said Zurg, looking down at Slinky. Slinky growled at Zurg. Woody ignored that comment but narrowed his eyes at Zurg.

"We'll continue searching tomorrow. I don't think she's stupid enough to come back tonight," said Woody. Zurg and Stinky Pete went to the hotel, Woody went to check Bullseye was locked safely in the jail stables with Slinky and Buzz walked to his house. He passed Rex along the way as he was doing his patrol.

"Trixie told me Bazooka Jane was spotted," said Rex, shaking with nerves.

"Yeah she was Rex, but she's gone now," said Buzz. Rex relaxed.

"Good," he sighed. "Have a nice night Deputy." Buzz nodded his head and walked down the path away from Rex and entered his home and immediately went to bed, absolutely exhausted. He closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking of Bazooka Jane. At the same time Bazooka Jane stared up at the stars while lying on her back in the dirt, thinking of a certain space ranger.

* * *

**Author's Note: Reviews/Favs/Alerts would be lovely. :) Another update will come tomorrow or Friday. **

**Oh yeah also I added in the tumbleweed bit because I realised in later chapters I've written I haven't added in a single roll of tumbleweed and you CANNOT have a western story without tumbleweed, seriously!**

**Reeves3. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: Here I'm sat with a cat on my lap, ready to update this fanfic. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. **

**The cat is now off my lap, and I'm going to shut up about my cat so you guys can read this chapter. ENJOY! Also don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

When the sun came up the next day Bazooka Jane remained where she was. Halfway through the day she heard her stomach starting to rumble and the boiling sun all around her was making her so thirsty. But she stayed where she was and let the day pass. She would never enter a town during the daylight.

Buzz spent his day walking around the town searching for Bazooka Jane. News had got out that she had been spotted last night and the villagers were busy gossiping about it.

"Ken told me that she can turn invisible that's why no one can capture her," said Barbie.

"I overheard Wheezy saying that if you say her name, she comes to you and slices you into pieces," said Chuckles.

"I heard she's so scary that if you look into her eyes you die," said Peaty, he was one of the triplets of the pea family. His sisters Peatrice and Peanelopy stood either side of him.

"Shouldn't you three be in school?" asked Dolly, the cook. The peas looked at one another and bounced off towards the school. Buzz smiled and continued on his search. He looked over at Bullseye who was locked in the stables near the jail house and he saw the horse watching him with sad eyes. Buzz avoided looking at the pleading horse and carried on walking.

"We can't let that Bazooka Jane, spill our secret to the Sheriff," said a hushed voice. Buzz looked over towards and alleyway and spotted Stinky Pete and Zurg talking in whispers. They hadn't spotted Buzz.

"Absolutely not," said Zurg.

"So if you see her...you know what to do," said Stinky Pete. Zurg placed a hand on his ion blaster and nodded his head. Buzz frowned, his trust ebbing away even further at the pair from the town of Sunnyside. Buzz walked back to the jail house where Woody was rubbing his temples as he sat as his desk. Buzz knocked lightly on the door and Woody looked up.

"Since when do you knock?" asked Woody, grinning. Buzz smiled.

"Since you looked troubled, are you okay?" asked Buzz.

"Bazooka Jane is driving me around the band wagon. I just want her behind bars so my town can go back to being peaceful," said Woody. Buzz sat down.

"There's something I don't trust about Stinky Pete and Zurg. I heard them moments ago saying they hoped Bazooka Jane better not spill there secret to us," said Buzz. Woody learnt back in his chair and frowned.

"Wonder what that could be," he mused. Buzz shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I think we better keep an eye on them," he said. Woody nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll have Slinky keep close eyes on them while we carry on patrolling for this cowgirl hell raiser," said Woody. Buzz smiled and looked at the wanted poster of Bazooka Jane and his smile grew.

"Hello Buzz, you there?" Buzz shook his head and noticed Woody was waving a hand in front of Buzz's face.

"Sorry, just had my head in the clouds," said Buzz. Woody looked at the picture of Bazooka Jane and back at Buzz, he raised an eyebrow.

"Right," he said, slowly. Woody left the jail house to give Slinky his orders while Buzz went to patrol some more. The day started to pass and it soon turned dark, the villagers returned to there homes and stayed securely indoors. Stinky Pete and Zurg had gone to the hotel and Woody had gone home to Bo. Buzz however had decided to fly low above the town to watch out for Bazooka Jane.

Incredibly thirsty and so hungry, she knew her stomach was eating itself to sustain her hunger, Bazooka Jane made her way towards the town at a steady pace. The bright moon shone above and in front of her, casting her shadow behind her. The stars were out again and now and then she could spot a moving star travelling across the town.

Just before making it to the border, she passed a house made sure no one was in before running across the front of it and headed towards the patrolled boundary line. She had to wait in the bushes while Trixie did her patrol around the gate but once she was out of sight, Bazooka Jane rushed into the town.

_Now ta save Bullseye_, she thought. She kept to the back of the houses and buildings but after circling the town once she still couldn't find Bullseye. _I'm gonna have ta go in the centre of the darn town, _she thought. She didn't want the risk of being spotted though. She walked in an alleyway and nearly knocked herself out by walking into a ladder. She looked up and smiled, and climbed up the ladder to the roof of the building.

Arriving at the top she looked down at the town and searched for the stables where she knew they would have put Bullseye. However, the star she had noticed moving over the town earlier came into light and she realised the mistake she had made.

"Darn space ranger!" she growled. Buzz had spotted her as soon as she got onto the roof and was flying straight towards her. Bazooka Jane got to the ladder and slid down it by holding onto the sides and she made her way back up the alleyway but Buzz had easily swooped down into the alley and landed on his feet.

"Wait!" he shouted. Bazooka Jane continued to run so Buzz had to chase after her, but after not eating all day Bazooka Jane's energy was slowing her running down and Buzz easily caught up with her. He grabbed her hand and Bazooka Jane spun around and held a knife at him.

"Whoa, don't do that," said Buzz. Bazooka Jane glared at him with her green eyes as she panted heavily.

"I ain't gonna kill you," she said.

"O-Oh good. That's good. Erm right, do you t-think you can lower the knife and we'll chat?" asked Buzz, gulping. Bazooka Jane narrowed her eyes further but she put the knife back behind her belt.

"Talk about what?" she asked.

"Why did you come into town?" asked Buzz. Bazooka Jane raised an eyebrow at him.

"To save Bullseye, he's my horse," she said.

"That's funny, Stinky Pete says Bullseye is his," said Buzz. Bazooka Jane's eyes widened.

"He's havin a laugh. Bullseye has been ma friend for years. Stinky Pete and his friend Zurg are the no good'uns, but I suppose you wouldn't believe that," said Bazooka Jane, poking a finger against Buzz's chest.

"W-Why did you save that sheep?" asked Buzz, suddenly.

"Because it was caught in the wire, silly. I had to rescue it or the wolves might of come and ate it," said Bazooka Jane.

"But you slaughter animals!" said Buzz. Bazooka Jane started to laugh.

"Is that what my wanted poster says? I'm a criminal 'cus I slaughter innocent creatures? Stinky Pete is a big fat stinky liar. I save animals Mr Space Ranger, save em from a life of hell," said Bazooka Jane. Buzz frowned, this wasn't making any sense.

"What do you mean?" asked Buzz.

"I've been savin critters from all over the Wild West for years. I've saved them from being caught in traps, drownin in rivers and cornered by wild and wicked creatures. Occasionally I saw farmers abuse there critter's horribly, now I don't know what you think but treating animals cruelly is wrong. So I released the critters from the farms, the dead ones that I apparently 'slaughtered' had already been killed by there owners," said Bazooka Jane. Buzz remained quiet and listened to her tale.

"Then a couple of weeks ago, I arrived at Sunnyside and saw the sickest thing in my whole life. Stinky Pete and that Zurg guy, they found a mine. It was full of the biggest golden nuggets, I've ever seen. But they were keepin it a secret. They didn't want there Governor Lotso wantin the gold for himself. I stayed hidden with Bullseye and watched them. Any animal with four legs they were takin into the mine and using them to pull the heavy wagons out, without feedin or given them a drink. And if they got tired and stopped, they shot them. When I saw that happen I went ballistic and charged out on Bullseye, Zurg ran off to get the authorities and I tied up Stinky Pete, after Bullseye had kicked him in the buttocks first. Then Bullseye and I ran here. Stinky Pete later blew up the mine to stop Lotso from findin it and killed his animals and said I had slaughtered them," said Bazooka Jane. She sighed and sat down on a rock, leaving Buzz speechless.

"Then your innocent and Stinky Pete and Zurg are the bandits," said Buzz.

"Ya think?" Bazooka Jane asked. She sighed again. "It'll do no good arresting them, I'm wanted in fifty different towns and with all farmers saying I slaughtered there live stock, I doubt no ones gonna believe me when I say it was the famers all along," said Bazooka Jane, sadly. Buzz sat down next to her and took her hand.

"I believe you," he said quietly. Bazooka Jane turned her head towards him, her green eyes were wide but she had a smile on her face.

"You do?" she asked. Buzz nodded.

"You wouldn't have saved that sheep if you really were this crazy animal killing Bazooka Jane cowgirl and you probably would have killed me when you had the knife pointed at me but you didn't...which is good," said Buzz. Bazooka Jane smiled and held out her hand.

"My name is Jessie," she said. Buzz took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Buzz." The two smiled at each other.

* * *

**Author's Note: YEEHAAR! Naughty Stinky Pete and Zurg eh? But good ole Buzz! Reviews please. I do enjoy feedback. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: Wooo thank you for all the fantastic reviews. Loved them. Like I promised here is chapter 4, just going to update this every night now. It only has two more chapters left after this one. Then I'm back to writing Harry Potter. **

**On my homepage now I have a link to my deviantART page if you want to check out some of my not so good art. (You'll see I'm better at writing than drawing, lol!)**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Hope you like it and don't forget to leave a review!**

**Reeves3. **

* * *

"Well this is my home," said Buzz. He opened his front door and Jessie walked inside, Buzz followed her in and turned on the lights. After there talk, they had both heard a rustle in the bushes so they both quickly rushed to Buzz's house, at the outskirts of the town.

"Homey," said Jessie, looking around.

"It's not much," said Buzz, scratching the back of his head. Jessie turned and looked at him.

"It's perfect," she said, giving him a smile. Buzz smiled at her but Jessie's smile faded as her stomach rumbled loudly and she grabbed it.

"You ain't got any food have you? I'm mighty hungry," said Jessie.

"Uh yeah, in the kitchen," said Buzz. Jessie followed him into the kitchen, where half an apple pie had been eaten. Buzz handed it to her and Jessie eagerly started to eat it and Buzz got her a glass of water as well, which she drained in one gulp.

"Sorry if I'm an inconvenience to you," said Jessie, after taking the last bite of the pie.

"No it's fine, you're safe here until I can get some criminating evidence against Stinky Pete and Zurg," said Buzz. Jessie nodded.

"It's really nice of you to let me stay," said Jessie. Buzz smiled.

"It's no problem. Now I'll show you to my bed," said Buzz. Jessie raised an eyebrow and Buzz quickly blushed. "N-not that I'll be joining you in b-bed, I m-mean you can sleep in my bed and I-I-I'll have the settee," said Buzz. Jessie bit her lip to keep from smiling and got up and walked out the kitchen, while Buzz slapped a hand to his head, and then joined Jessie out in the lounge and into Buzz's bedroom.

"Well goodnight," said Jessie, waiting for Buzz to leave.

"Oh right. Err goodnight," stuttered Buzz. He left the room and shut the door behind him and put his face in his hands. _How was he going to tell Woody about this?_ He thought. Buzz made his way to the settee and lay down, closing his weary eyes.

The next day Buzz woke up early to go to work and was surprised to see Jessie already awake and cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"Hey howdy hey," greeted Jessie. Putting bacon, eggs, mushrooms, toast and beans onto two plates.

"Morning, your up early," said Buzz.

"Yeah, I've been up for an hour. You look cute sleepin," said Jessie, winking. Buzz blushed and got his plate and sat at the table, opposite Jessie.

"Y-You were watching me sleep?" he asked, starting to eat his breakfast.

"Course not," said Jessie. She gave him a light punch in the arm and Buzz smiled, but was actually feeling disappointed for some reason.

"I have to be at the jail house today so you just stay indoors and occupy yourself and I'll be back at seven," said Buzz. Jessie nodded her head.

"Sounds like a lot of fun," said Jessie, sarcastically.

After eating his breakfast, Buzz did the washing up while Jessie dried up all the time they talked about one another. Soon Buzz left for the jail house leaving Jessie alone in his house, waiting for his return in the evening. When Buzz got to the jail house he walked inside and found Woody already sitting at his desk but Stinky Pete and Zurg were in the room as well.

"Good morning," said Woody.

"Morning," said Buzz. He wanted to tell him about Jessie but knew he couldn't as Stinky Pete and Zurg were in the room. Throughout the whole day Stinky Pete never left Woody's side so Buzz was unable to tell him about having Bazooka Jane hiding in his house. On his way home Buzz went to go see Bullseye and gave him a carrot to eat, which Bullseye seemed to like. Then he walked to his house as the sun was setting. Opening the door he found Jessie making a deck of playing cards into a pyramid on the table, she was placing the last two cards on top when looking at Buzz made her jump and she watched the pyramid fall.

"Sorry," said Buzz, shutting the door behind him.

"Nah its fine. That's the seventh time it's fallen, might as well try again," said Jessie. She collected up the cards and started to make a pyramid again. Buzz went into the kitchen and started cooking some food after ten minuets of being in there; Jessie walked into the kitchen and leant against the doorway.

"Did you speak to the Sheriff?" asked Jessie.

"I couldn't. Stinky Pete and Zurg were always to close by," said Buzz. "But I will tomorrow," promised Buzz. Jessie smiled and helped him cook the dinner.

"Did ya see Bullseye?" she asked. Buzz nodded his head.

"Fed him a carrot," said Buzz. Jessie smiled.

"There his favourite," she said. They sat down together and ate there meal and afterwards sat in the lounge. All the while they talked to one another. Jessie couldn't believe how easy it was to open up to Buzz and Buzz found it amazing that he found someone who listened to his every word, even if he did stutter now and then. They talked late into the night and into early morning until Buzz realised he had five hours before he had to be at work again, Jessie went into the bedroom and Buzz fell asleep on the settee.

The next day went as much as the same as yesterday, Buzz wasn't able to talk to Woody as Stinky Pete or Zurg was talking to him. Buzz went back to his home and to Jessie and they ended up playing games together after having dinner and before going to sleep. The third day of Jessie being at Buzz's home, Buzz still hadn't told Woody about Jessie's innocents because of Zurg and Stinky Pete. It was starting to frustrate him that he couldn't talk to his best friend alone without having one or the two of them standing close by. At early afternoon Buzz went to go have lunch at Dolly's restaurant and Jessie had just finished eating her lunch, when she heard a knock on the front door. She froze.

Looking out the kitchen door, she saw out the main room window Stinky Pete walking past. She quickly re-entered the kitchen. Jessie looked out the window in the kitchen and knew at some point Stinky Pete would look inside where he'd easily see her and she had no place to hide in the kitchen. Crouching low Jessie snuck out the kitchen and rushed to Buzz's bedroom and fell as flat as a pancake on the floor and slithered under his bed. She listened and heard Stinky Pete's footsteps outside the bedroom window and she heard him lift it open to have a better look.

"Deputy, are you here?" asked Stinky Pete. Jessie remained quiet, but she wished to get out from under the bed and attack Stinky Pete. After a couple of minutes Stinky Pete closed the window and Jessie heard his footsteps withdraw from the house. Jessie slid out from under the bed, frowning. _Why would Stinky Pete come here looking for Buzz? _She thought, confused. _Maybe he just don't know where he is. _Jessie decided not to bother about telling Buzz that Stinky Pete came looking for him, she knew Buzz would find him around the town.

The day soon turned to night and Buzz arrived home again, announcing he still hadn't told Woody about Jessie and on the forth night of having unsuccessfully telling Woody about Bazooka Jane, Buzz walked into his home and fell face forward onto the settee.

"Still no luck?" asked Jessie, from the bedroom.

"No," was Buzz's muffled reply. He sat up and Jessie walked out the bedroom and sat down next to him.

"Cheer up Buzz, come on lets do something fun," said Jessie.

"I'll get the playing cards," said Buzz, standing up.

"No, not that. Let's go for a fly," said Jessie. Buzz stared at her.

"Is that a good idea? I mean what if someone see's us?" asked Buzz. Jessie pulled a face.

"No one will see us, come on. I've been cooped up in this house for days!" said Jessie.

"For your own good," Buzz reminded her. Jessie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come on Buzz," said Jessie. She looked at him with her emerald eyes. "Please?" Buzz sighed and nodded his head, making Jessie jump up at him giving him a hug. They went outside and looked around to make sure no one could see them, even if they were in the dark, Buzz sprung out his wings and grabbed hold of Jessie. He took off into the dark sky, heading towards the stars. Jessie cheered and held onto her hat, making sure it didn't fly off her head while her other hand was in Buzz's. His other arm was wrapped around her waist, keeping her securely close to him. They flew all around in the air, Buzz did barrel-rolls and loopy-loops which made Jessie cheer more and ask for him to do it again.

"I bet even Bullseye will have a hard time gettin away from you," said Jessie. As Buzz smoothed his flying so they were gliding across the sky towards the moon. Buzz smiled.

"Nothings quicker than these wings," said Buzz.

"Oh yeah? When Bullseye and I are free, we'll race you," said Jessie.

"Fine, but get ready to lose," said Buzz, confidently. Jessie let out a chuckle.

"Oh that confident are you? Ya'll have that smile wiped from your face soon enough," said Jessie. After an hour of flying Buzz landed on an edge of a canyon, far away from the town and sat down next to Jessie. It was silent between them as they watched the stars twinkle and watched the shooting stars sail past. The light breeze touched there skin and caused the bushes to sway and dust to rise up off the ground around them before settling back onto the dry earth. Jessie stared out at the landscape, looking at Andyton Hill just as a speck of light from the lamps. She could see nothing else but the desert around her and the stars above her and the Space Ranger sitting closely next to her.

"Thank you," said Jessie. Buzz turned his head and looked at her.

"For what?" he asked. Jessie quickly leaned across and pressed her lips against his before pulling away quickly. Buzz blinked and looked at Jessie, she was smiling at him.

"For making me feel free tonight," she whispered. She lent her head on his shoulder and Buzz, wrapped his arm around Jessie's shoulders. They spent another hour sitting there and watching the stars before Buzz flew himself and Jessie back to his house. Jessie returned to the bedroom and when she shut the door, Buzz fell backwards on the settee, grinning up at the roof.

The next day, in mid afternoon, Buzz was outside of the jail house giving Buttercup and Bullseye a carrot each, when Stinky Pete and Zurg came up to him.

"Well this our last day in your town of Andyton Hill, we're heading back to our home of Sunnyside," said Stinky Pete. Buzz narrowed his eyes.

"Are you now," said Buzz. Zurg nodded.

"Yes," he said.

"And we'll be taking Bullseye with us," said Stinky Pete. Buzz felt his stomach unsettle, would these two do the same to Bullseye as they had done to the other animals at the mine? He'd have to put a stop to them somehow, he needed to talk to Woody. At the end of the day Buzz hurried back to Jessie, and he found her lounge having a rest of the settee.

"Jessie, Stinky Pete and Zurg are planning on taking Bullseye back with them to Sunnyside early tomorrow. But don't worry because I'm going to see Woody now while there in the hotel. I'll be back soon," said Buzz. Jessie sat on the settee listening to what he had just said and stood up, then walked up close to him.

"Okay, I'll see ya in a bit then," said Jessie. Buzz looked at her. _Oh hell with it, _he thought. He cupped her face and planted a kiss on her lips which Jessie eagerly returned.

"I'll be back soon," said Buzz. When he pulled away, Jessie nodded her head and Buzz left and headed towards the town and to Woody's house, where he lived with Bo. Meanwhile Jessie had gone to the bedroom, placed her guns in her holsters, stored the knife in her belt at her back and rammed her hat on her head.

"They ain't takin you Bullseye," she said. She left the house and rushed towards the town, and entered the centre of the town. She easily found the jail house now and near to the house was the stables, she rushed over and found Bullseye tied up.

"Hey buddy," she whispered. Bullseye opened his sleepy eyes and licked her cheek. "It's good to see you to, now let's get you outta here," said Jessie. She started to release the rope tying him to the post but heard someone behind her. Before she could turn around someone had knocked her over the head, knocking her unconscious. She heard Bullseye's whines before she blacked out.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am evil! Hahahahahahaha! Please leave a review. The feedback is always nice to read. **

**Reeves3. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: Howdy ya'll! Thank you all for those wonderful confidence boosting reviews I got on the last chapter. Really makes me smile to read those. **

**Enjoy this chapter, and please leave a review at the end. :)**

**Reeves3. **

* * *

Jessie groaned and opened her eyes; there was a throbbing pain at the back of her head. She realised she was lying down on a cold hard floor and could see bars in front of her. Sitting up she realised she was in a jail cell, and knew she was locked in the jail house. Stinky Pete was in front of her. Jessie glared at him.

"Well, well, well Bazooka Jane," said Stinky Pete, smirking. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"How did you know I was comin?" she asked.

"A trap. I saw your arrival five days ago when the space ranger found you and took you back to his house. I knew you were there and I knew you wouldn't be able to resist coming back to help your horse if you knew I was going to take him away," said Stinky Pete. "So I told that space ranger today that I was leaving tomorrow and what do, you know, he told you and now your here." Jessie narrowed her eyes further at him.

The doors suddenly banged open and Zurg came in with an unconscious Buzz and a very confused Sheriff Woody was walking behind him.

"Buzz!" cried Jessie. Zurg placed him in the cell next to hers and Jessie rushed to the side to see if Buzz was okay, she was happy to see him breathing but was still worried, and angry at Stinky Pete and Zurg.

"Now just what is goin on?" asked Woody.

"Well Sheriff your dear Deputy here has been keeping Bazooka Jane hidden in his house for nearly a week. We just caught her as she was trying to steal my horse," said Stinky Pete. Jessie rushed to the front bars.

"Your horse! If I get my hands on you little man I'll-" She reached out trying to grab him but it was no good. He simply stepped away from her.

"We've got the space ranger arrested for keeping a criminal safe. Done you a favour eh Sheriff," said Stinky Pete. Woody scratched the back of his head, looking confused. Buzz stirred and opened his eyes; Jessie went over to him again.

"Err yeah," said Woody.

"Where am I?" asked Buzz, weakly, rubbing his head.

"In jail with me," said Jessie. Buzz sat up and looked around and glared at Stinky Pete and Zurg.

"Now about Bazooka Jane's death sentence," said Stinky Pete.

"NO!" shouted Buzz. He got up and grabbed hold of the bars, glaring at Stinky Pete and Zurg.

"It'll happen when the sun fully rises tomorrow. Zurg and I will leave after it's done. As it was my live stock she brutally murdered, I will be the one to see to it that Bazooka Jane, never lives again," said Stinky Pete. He glared wickedly at Jessie who narrowed her eyes at him. Stinky Pete and Zurg left to go get some shut eye, before tomorrow's events. Woody watched the door shut and looked at Buzz.

"I've had those two buggin me all week, tellin me how you're keepin Bazooka Jane locked inside your house. I go 'no, he's my best friend, he wouldn't do that!' Then tonight you come knockin at my door and tell me that you DO have Bazooka Jane inside your house!" said Woody. He furrowed his brow at Buzz.

"Woody let me explain again, I know I should have told you sooner-,"

"Let me finish Buzz," said Woody. Buzz went quiet and looked at his best friend.

"You told me that she's innocent and Stinky Pete and Zurg are the bad guys. Then you left to go get her from your house but ten minutes later, Zurg is at my door with you unconscious in his arms and lettin me know that you've been hiding Bazooka Jane in you house and Stinky Pete, himself alone, has just caught Bazooka Jane! I then followed Zurg here and Stinky Pete is doing my job, lockin up bandits in my jail house!" said Woody. His eyes flicked over to Jessie and then back to Buzz.

"That sounds about right," said Buzz. Woody sighed and got the keys hanging up on the wall and unlocked Buzz's cell.

"Well Buzz there ain't been a day when I haven't trusted my best friend's instincts," said Woody. "And there ain't gonna be a day when I see him behind bars." Buzz stepped out and smiled at Woody. They both went over to Jessie's cell.

"Now Miss, I can't unlock yours as you're still wanted and we need evidence against Stinky Pete and Zurg. Buzz and I are gonna go to Sunnyside and collect as much criminating evidence as we can. We'll be back before the sun rises, besides Stinky Pete can't do what he's planning to do until the Sheriff is in attendance," said Woody. Jessie smiled.

"Thank you," she said to Woody. He tipped his hat to her and left the jail house. Buzz looked at Jessie and they held onto the bars.

"Will you be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Jessie, in a nervous shaky breath. "Just hurry on back," she added. Buzz nodded and gave her a look of longing wanting to tell her it would be alright and that he cared about her alot. Jessie's eyes said the same thing.

"Buzz lets go," came Woody's voice. Buzz nodded and left the jail house, shutting the door behind him. Slinky sat guarding the door, Buzz patted him on the head. Woody rode out of town on Buttercup towards the town of Sunnyside and Buzz opened out his wings and took off into the sky.

They arrived at the town of Sunnyside early in the morning when it was still dark outside. The town was governed by Lotso and he had a reputation of being a selfish ruler. Buzz and Woody entered the town undetected and searched for Stinky Pete's home.

"How are we going to find this place? This town is five times as big as Andyton Hill," said Buzz. Every second that passed he was getting more and more nervous.

"Don't worry, we'll find where Stinky Pete lives," said Woody.

"Ring, ring!" Buzz and Woody looked over towards a dark alleyway where a Chatter Telephone was calling them over to him. They hurried over and Woody picked up the receiver.

"Looking for Stinky Pete and Zurg's place?" the Chatter Telephone asked.

"Yeah, you know the place?" asked Woody. The Chatter Telephone gave a ring and moved forwards, Woody put the receiver down and Buzz and Woody followed the telephone to Stinky Pete's home. It was near a canyon and Buzz could see the rock slide where Stinky Pete had blown up the rock to cover up his mine. Bones of dead animals scattered the dry ground. They arrived at the house after half an hour of walking and Buzz was noticing the sky turning lighter. Woody and Buzz went to the house and searched the place.

"Found anythin yet Buzz?" asked Woody, he was downstairs searching while Buzz was upstairs.

"Not yet," said Buzz. Woody pushed aside the table and found a secret hatch under it. He lifted it and was almost blinded by the golden light from the nuggets Zurg and Stinky Pete had found. Also in the hatch was Stinky Pete's diary, Woody picked it up and read few a couple of the last pages to be written in and found enough evidence written in those pages than he would find anywhere else.

"I think that's enough evidence," said Woody to himself. "Come on Buzz, I got what we need!" he shouted. Buzz hurried downstairs and looked at the diary, as they walked outside.

"Why write it all down?" asked Buzz. "Is he really that stupid?" he asked, laughing. Chatter Telephone took them back to the gate entrance where Buttercup was waiting.

"Thanks for your help," said Woody. The Chatter Telephone rang once as Woody got on Buttercup and Buzz took off into the sky. That's when he saw the sun start to rise and panic nearly stopped his heart. _I have to get back to Jessie_, he thought. He shot off towards Andyton Hill leaving Woody behind, but when he saw the sun, he urged Buttercup onwards as fast as he could go.

* * *

**Author's Note: Another cliffhanger! I am being mean. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. **

**Reeves3.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognise!**

**Author's Note: Howdy! *Sniff* This is the last chapter. :( But all good things must come to an end eventually. Thank you to those who have reviewed, favoured and alerted this story and given me wonderful feedback that's lifted my spirits. :)**

**Enjoy this chapter and leave a review at the end. **

**Reeves3.**

* * *

As soon as Stinky Pete saw the sun fully rise from the East, he smugly walked into the jail house while Zurg went to wake the villagers. Jessie hadn't slept a wink and she glared at Stinky Pete as he walked in. Slinky followed him in, growling at the farmer.

"Your time has come," said Stinky Pete.

"You're not meant to be here. You need to wait till the Sheriff get's here!" said Jessie. Stinky Pete rolled his eyes and grabbed the keys.

"I won't be waitin for him, I want to get this over with so I can claim my award money and get back to my golden nuggets," said Stinky Pete. Jessie coughed and Slinky let out a bark. Stinky Pete unlocked Jessie's cell and bound her hands together behind her back with rope. Stinky Pete walked behind her and pushed her forwards, as they passed Jessie's personal items on Woody's desk, she stopped.

"A cowgirl ain't a cowgirl, if I haven't got her hat on," said Jessie. Stinky Pete rolled his eyes and placed Jessie's hat on her head, he shoved her forward but Jessie still wouldn't move.

"And my guns," she said. "It's not like I'm able to use them with my hands tied." With a little hesitation, Stinky Pete put the guns back in Jessie's holsters that were attached to her belt. Stinky Pete marched her outside where a crowd had gathered around the post. When Bullseye saw Jessie come out, he started bucking and tugging at the ropes binding him in place, trying to get loose. The crowd booed her and Stinky Pete tied her to the post in the centre. He stepped away until he was about twenty of his foot steps away from Jessie and pulled out his gun from his holster. The crowd gasped and either watched or covered there eyes.

A shot was fired.

Bullseye whined and the crowd jumped from the noise.

Jessie opened her eyes.

In front of her was Buzz lying on the ground, after taking the bullet for her and Woody was galloping towards Stinky Pete on Buttercup.

"Release her!" shouted Woody, pointing towards Jessie. Mr Potato Head walked forward and unbound her from the post and freed her wrists. Jessie immediately fell down towards Buzz, his eyes were closed.

"No," she cried. Woody had got off Buttercup and was wrestling Stinky Pete for the gun. Stinky Pete managed to throw off Woody and he grabbed one of the green aliens and held the gun at him.

"Not my baby!" shrieked Mrs Potato Head. Woody took a few calming breaths. Zurg walked over to Buttercup and stole the diary that Woody had taken from Stinky Pete's house and started to flee the town.

"Stop him!" ordered Woody. Rex, Hamm and Ken managed to grab hold of him and stopped him in his tracks.

"Pete, put him down!" said Woody.

"Not likely cowboy-"

BANG!

Stinky Pete dropped to the ground and the alien rushed back to his parents. The crowd stared at Bazooka Jane who fired the shot. Zurg, noticing his captors had let go of him from the shock of seeing Stinky Pete fall to the ground, got loose and he fled back to Sunnyside. Wheezy the doctor, came over and took a look at Buzz, Woody and Jessie hurried over to and soon the whole village was around him.

"He's alive!" said Wheezy, after checking him over and finding out he was still breathing normally. Jessie's heart lifted but Buzz was taken to the hospital and she watched him get carried away from her.

Woody looked at Stinky Pete and then back at Jessie.

"I have to arrest you for that y'know," said Woody. Jessie kept her eyes on Buzz as he was carried off and she nodded her head.

"He deserved it, he was gonna kill the alien kid," said Jessie. Woody took her back to the jail house and placed her in a cell and Stinky Pete's body was taken to the morgue at the hospital. Buzz made a speedy recovery at the hospital and only spent a day in there. When he was allowed out, he immediately went to visit Jessie in her cell. Woody was sitting at his desk.

"Hey, look whose back," said Woody, smiling. Jessie looked up and grinned and got up from her sitting position and stood in front of Buzz, as he approached her cell after quickly talking to Woody.

"Are you alright?" asked Jessie. Buzz ejected his wings and showed Jessie the bullet mark in the right one.

"Might slow me down a bit, but I'll be fine," said Buzz. Jessie smiled, and then it faded.

"Zurg got away and we got a telegraph an hour ago to say that the towns people of Sunnyside are on there way to have me sentenced to death...again," said Jessie. Buzz's eyes widened and he looked at Woody.

"That can't happen!" he said. Woody sighed.

"There ain't much we can do. She took a life, only punishment is taking her life," said Woody, still sitting in his chair, with his legs propped up on the table.

"I won't allow it," said Buzz, straight away. He grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell. Woody didn't do anything to stop him and Jessie just stared at him.

"Go!" said Buzz. "Leave on Bullseye, now!"

"You can't do this. They'll arrest you!" said Jessie.

"Not if we make it seem like you escaped," said Woody. He stood up and went over to Buzz, and Jessie stared at the two of them.

"You two are gonna let a murderer go free?" asked Jessie. She looked at Woody. "In your town?" Woody gave a nod.

"Bazooka Jane you ain't a murderer or an animal slayer or a bandit. You're a hero for savin this town from Stinky Pete and rescuing critters all over the Wild West. For that, you go free," said Woody. Jessie smiled and hugged him. Buzz and Woody got into the cell and Jessie tied them up with rope against the bars.

"Boss, Rex informs me Sunnyside riders are heading this way," said Slinky.

"Thanks Slinky!" said Woody, as Jessie tightly tied the knot around his wrists. "Ow!"

"Don't be a baby," said Jessie. She went to Buzz and tightened the rope around his stomach and she looked up at him.

"Still think you can keep up with Bullseye?" she asked. Buzz grinned.

"Even with a head start, I'll catch up with you," said Buzz. Jessie smiled.

"How can I ever thank you?" she asked. She leant up and pressed her lips against Buzz's and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him and Buzz returned her kiss.

"Ahem!" coughed Woody. Jessie pulled away from Buzz and he gazed into her eyes.

"Just stay out of trouble," he whispered. Jessie smirked.

"I can't promise that, but I'll try!" she said, giving him a wink. She stood back and made her way out the cell.

"See ya Sheriff!" said Jessie, pushing down Woody's hat so it obscured his face. Buzz laughed and Jessie picked up her knife from the table and rushed outside and towards Bullseye. He neighed and she cut him free of the ropes and jumped onto his back. He leapt out from the stable doors and galloped as fast as the wind to the exit of the town.

Twenty minutes later Governor Lotso, and the two sheriffs, Big Baby and Cymbal-banging Monkey from Sunnyside arrived outside of the jail house and walked inside, where they spotted Woody and Buzz tied up in one of the cells.

"Just what in carnation is goin on here?" asked Lotso.

"It's that Bazooka Jane, she tied us up and escaped!" shouted Woody. Big Baby untied the knots for them and Woody and Buzz walked outside with Lotso, Big Baby and Cymbal-banging Money.

"Well how long ago was that?" asked Lotso.

"About half an hour ago," said Woody.

"Good, then there still might be a chance that we can catch her, our horses are tired and they need rest. Sheriff I need you to get your fastest horse and catch up with that murderer!" said Lotso. Buzz stepped forward.

"There won't be any need for horses," said Buzz. He ejected his wings. "These wings are faster than a shooting star and I'll easily catch up with Bazooka Jane." Lotso smiled.

"Perfect. Space Ranger, I don't want you to come back to this town until you have that Bazooka Jane with you clasped in irons. Understand?" asked Lotso. Buzz nodded.

"Perfectly," said Buzz. He turned to Woody who was smiling at him.

"Goodbye Buzz," said Woody.

"Take care, Woody," said Buzz. He took off into the sky and the town folk came out from there shops or the school and waved at him. Buzz scanned the area and saw in the far distance a galloping brown horse carrying a yodeling cowgirl. With a burst of speed, he shot towards there direction.

* * *

"And Bazooka Jane and the Space Ranger were never seen in Andyton Hill again. The end," said Jessie. She was standing on the end of Bonnie's bed while all of Bonnie's toys and Andy's old toys sat near the pillow listening to her story. Buzz, Bullseye and Woody were sitting up on the end of the bed near her. Bonnie was away on holiday with her parents for the weekend, giving the toys much time to be awake.

"What? But what happened? Did Buzz catch up with her?" asked Rex.

"Yeah we want to know," said Trixie. The toys started protesting to Jessie about the ending and wanted to know if the Space Ranger ever caught Bazooka Jane.

"Quiet," said Jessie, giving a whistle. The toys stopped talking and looked at her. "If you really want to know, I'll tell you."

"Well tell us!" said Mr. Pricklepants, dramatically. Jessie smirked and pushed Buzz's red button on his chest ejecting his wings and she jumped up onto Bullseye's back.

"Come on space ranger, let's give them an ending," said Jessie. She raised her hat and waved it above her head as Bullseye jumped on his hind legs and kicked his front ones in the air.

"YEE-HAW!" Buzz grinned and stood up, just as Bullseye charged off the bed. Buzz glided down and raced after Jessie as she left Bonnie's room.

The toys groaned and rolled there eyes and sat back on the bed, knowing Buzz and Jessie's chase would take a while before they would find a real answer to the end of the Tale of Bazooka Jane.

* * *

**Author's Note: And that my friends is the end of this fic. Hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**Reeves3. **


End file.
